thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Legend of Zorro
(The episode opens with clips from ''The Mask of Zorro as the parody of Zorro theme song (the Disney version) sung by Doug Walker is played. Note: In the first line, posters for Armageddon, Lost in Space, and Godzilla are shown)'' Out of the night when summer films were shite, ''' '''Came the movie known as ''Zorro'' It was bold and risque, ' '''Zeta-Jones... fuckin' A, ' '''Complete straight A's for Zorro Zorro (x2) ''' '''Winning box office with ease Zorro (x2) ''' '''His wife a total cock-tease (Cut to the clips from the sequel) Six years too late, on a cruel twist of fate, ' '''Came a less impressive Zorro ' 'He was drunk and depraved, ' 'Made us crave ''The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zorro,_The_Gay_Blade Gay Blade], ' ''Twas a sad day for poor Zorro Zorro (x2) ''' '''With slapstick that just sucks shit Zorro (x2) ''' '''A kid, goddammit, a kid Zorro (x2) ''' '''Stunts like a fucking cartoon Zorro (x2) ''' '''A lame ass-sucking buffoon Zorry (x12) (Then we come to the opening) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. Director Martin Campbell has been getting a bit of a reputation as a savior of franchises. NC (vo): Not only did he revive (cue posters of ''GoldenEye and Casino Royale)'' the James Bond movies from total destruction twice, but he also brought the classic (cut to clips from...) Zorro back from the grave in The Mask of Zorro. In a time when everything was CG, explosions and disaster films, this gave us actual stunts, developed characters, comedy, drama, oldcomers, newcomers. It was a reminder of how summer movies were supposed to be done. And, of course, it was a big hit, so big that everyone involved went on to do other things. The spotlight was suddenly on these people, and they didn't want this to be the only thing they were associated with. beat (Posters for ''Original Sin, America's Sweethearts, Spy Kids 3D: Game Over, The Haunting)'' But then, after a few shitty movies, they said, "Yes, yes! We do want to be associated with this! Remember when we were good here? Remember when you loved us here? Well, we're gonna help you relive those moments all over again with a sequel." beat A mere seven years later. year 2005 is shown as a caption NC: Way to ride that hot streak, guys. [Clips from ''The Legend of Zorro are shown as NC speaks]'' NC (vo): But, hey, even if something came out six years too late, it doesn't mean it necessarily makes it a bad product. Chuckles No. The fact that it's a bad product is what makes it a bad product. Where the first film had a bit of an edge to it with family members being killed off and disembodied heads in jars, this one plays like a fucking Saturday morning cartoon. No drama, no logic, and stunts you'd see at a Six Flags Stunt Show than a high-budget sequel. It was a pretty major letdown. NC: But it's one thing to talk about it, it's something else entirely to experience it. So, let's take a look at Hollywood's shitty-ass... to use a sword to carve a Z shape Z-quel. movie begins NC (vo): So California's on the verge of becoming the 31st state as an election is held to hopefully merge with the Union. (One of the ballots is marked with a Z instead of a check, showing that it's being signed by Zorro) Insert immediate stupid as Zorro himself apparently votes in the election. That must've been an interesting registration form to fill out. (We cut to Doug dressed up as Zorro and Malcolm Ray with a sombrero, mustache and poncho) Malcolm: Okay, sir, if you could please fill out your... Doug Zorro: HA-HA! (he just paints a Z on the registration form) Malcolm: No, sir, that's a Z. (Every time he puts a new one out, Doug Zorro just paints another Z on it while going "HA-HA!") I'm going to need your full name. Sir, this won't count if you-- (Gets fed up with the constant Zs) Okay, whatever. (And then Doug Zorro paints a Z onto his own face) NC (vo): But a villain with two frozen strips of bacon on his face comes to steal the ballots by... shooting their hats off. Padre Felipe: State your business, McGivens. Jacob McGivens: I haven't voted yet. Felipe: Aw, I'm sorry, you're too late. The polls have already closed. NC (vo; as McGivens): Don't mess with me, boy. I caused the Top Hat Massacre of '43. (McGivens snaps his fingers and several other goons appear with rifles pointed) NC (vo): Of course, Zorro, played by Antonio Banderas, comes in to save the day. (The goons shoot at Zorro, all of them wildly missing their shots) NC (vo; as a goon): Sir, what do we do? He has no hat to shoot! (as McGivens) Then God help us all! (normal) They literally try to steal the election by putting the votes in a carriage with the world's fucking strongest horses. (The horses power through a brick arch like it was made of paper) That's solid brick! What kind of steroid oats are you feeding these things? (Zorro manages to get back the ballot box and is cornered by one of the goons. Zorro smacks him in the face, making him fall crotch first onto a wood beam, with Zorro reacting to it) NC (vo; as Zorro): Oh, yeah, we did the 90s crotch reaction. And it's 2005. (McGivens kicks Zorro off the platform; speaks normally) Oh, and get a load of this denial of reality. (As Zorro is falling, he whips onto one of the beams above it, then swings under and through the platform, kicking the guy above him. NC is quite confused, even with diagrams!) NC: Wha...ju...I...bu...NO! NC (vo): He McGivens lands on a cactus literally so we can just have this painfully awkward reaction shot. (McGivens is panting with cactus quills on his face) Jesus, even Wile E. Coyote, who's had God knows how many reactions to cactus, is like... (Cut to a picture of Wile E. Coyote) Coyote: Yeah, that was weird. NC (vo): Two men end up seeing Zorro without his mask, but right now that's not an issue, as Zorro has saved the votes. (Zorro comes in holding the ballot box as the crowd cheers him on) NC (vo; as person in the crowd): Yay! A dark masked man whose identity is unknown is handing us our ballots. Surely, this is still legit, right? Governor Riley: In three months, every vote of every pueblo around California will be counted! And it is my hope that we will finally call ourselves Americans! (The crowd cheers) NC (vo): I don't know. This film seems way too Americanized already. (Zorro is then shown riding home to his family) ''This, of course, brings him back to his lovely wife Elena, played by Catherine Zeta-Jones! ''(The porno music starts up as she comes into the shot) (Suddenly, a loud roaring is heard coming from NC's crotch which he then whips) NC: Down, boy! Down, boy! (The combination of whip plus nads equals bad idea as he cries out in pain!) Ooooww! NC (vo): By the way, get used to this tracking shot while the music swoons. They milk it more than the (picture of) Two Fat Ladies' butter factory. (Five clips of said tracking shot are shown) NC: I don't care if you mug more than the LA crime circuit. (deep voice) One day, you will be mine! NC (vo): Though it seems he's returned home to both her and his son, he suddenly realizes that Zorro's days may still not be over. Alejandro de la Vega: Here is me, here is quitting. We're this far apart. NC (vo; as Elena; sighs): You know I'm Catherine Zeta-Jones, right? Alejandro: Where's the proof? Elena de la Vega: That you do not know your own son. (Bells are ringing in the distance) NC (vo): But they summon Zorro by ringing the bell five times because...I'm sure it was cheaper than this. (A Zorro-light is shown with a Z shining in the night sky) ...and he rides off to save the day again. The following morning, Jones starts to feel like she's being watched. (While Elena is out shopping, she notices two men watching her by looking at a mirror) Oh, yeah, 'cause they look intimidating. Run, woman! They might start to sing the Banker's Song from ''Mary Poppins''! (Elena manages to fight the two off, until one of them, Harrigan Emerson, gets the drop on her by aiming his gun at her head) NC (vo; as Harrigan): Yes, I probably should've opened with that. Can I interest you in a show about an island that was ruined by a writer's strike? (normal) We then see Banderas at... (Alejandro is shown to be at a poker game in a bathhouse) Wait a minute. Wasn't the last time we saw him, he was being summoned as Zorro? Yeah, they rang the bells, he gets in the costume, he rides off. What the fuck happened in between here? "Quickly, Zorro! Three naked men in a bathtub are in need of a dealer!" (Sounds of Speedy Gonzales are added to Zorro riding in the night) Man: Where are you going? Alejandro: To beg Elena's forgiveness. NC (vo): But just when he realizes he should spend more time with his family and is about to change his ways, his wife issues him a Z-vorce. (Alejandro's divorce note is shown to have the year 1859 written on it) ''Oh, really? In 1850, huh? Hell, you couldn't even get away with this in ''19''50! I think just thinking the word back then was probably illegal! ''(Three months later, Alejandro is lying in a hotel room, naked, after a night of drunken shenanigans) NC (vo): So rather than, oh, I don't know, just talk to her or admit he was wrong, he does the more logical route by getting blind stinking drunk and bad-talking her for about three months. Alejandro: What happened to my clothes!? Maid: I removed them last night so you wouldn't catch pneumonia. After you came back from the cantina, you went for a swim. Alejandro: This hotel doesn't have a pool. Maid: We have a fountain. (The ''Zorro ''theme song plays again) Zorro (x2) ''' '''He sleeps five hours past noon Zorro (x2) ''' '''We doubt he'll sober up soon NC (vo): This doesn't set well with his son Joaquin, who is starting to get restless in his studies. (Joaquin is shown attending his class at school) Padre Quintero: How exactly does a flaming poker fit into your little theory? Joaquin de la Vega: It fits... (Whispers to his classmates) ''in your butt. ''(The class laughs) Padre: Come here, demonio! No? (The teacher comes over to slap Joaquin with a ruler) NC: Okay, before we proceed any further, I just wanna give you fair warning...This is the stupidest thing you'll see in an action film for a long time. It's action cam amazing. If you're wearing glasses or any kind of eyewear at all, be ready to drop them because this will result in an immediate facepalm. (NC practices taking off his glasses for the incoming stupid) Go ahead. (The teacher and Joaquin get into a swordfight with rulers while the class cheers. NC takes his glasses off and facepalms) NC (vo): What the hell am I watching right now? This can't be for real. This cannot be for fucking real. (Clips of ''Mask of Zorro ''are shown) How can the prior film that brought us decapitations, slicing up others, years of torture, (back to the movie) bring us this second grader fan-fiction bullshit? It is so mindbogglingly stupid that I actually refuse to believe it really happened. NC: In my opinion, this is all just a fantasy going on in the kid's head, while in reality, he's getting his ass thrashed... (A drawing of the teacher smacking Joaquin's bare ass is shown) NC (vo): ...and this is his only way coping with it! (NC is now bent over with the previous scene in a thought bubble while getting smacked) NC: (as Joaquin) I'm jumping out of the classroom! Oww! I just had a swordfight with the teacher! Owww! All the kids are chanting my name! Ow! Ow! Owww! NC (vo): But his father sees what he did, resulting in, what else? Absolutely nothing! Yeah. No punishment, no talking. He doesn't even send him back to his fucking class! He simply asks, "What's with him?" Alejandro: What's with you, huh? NC (vo): Christ, no wonder your wife left you! Your parenting skills are on par with Octomom! But, big surprise, his dumb behavior doesn't stop there. He's invited to a party hosted by Rufus "I'll pretty much be the bad guy in everything I'm in" Sewell, where he discovers, of course, that Jones is getting married to him after being separated for only three months. three main characters, Alejandro, Elena, and the villain, Count Armand, see each other Elena: Alejandro. Alejandro: Elena. Elena: Armand? Count Armand: De la Vega. Alejandro: Count. NC: Donkey Donkey! NC (vo): Thus, our brave and virtuous Zorro gets plastered and makes a complete dick of himself. see a brief montage of Alejandro acting drunk during the party Alejandro: scenes Perhaps you should wear lipstick if you're going to act like my mother./I can handle her! scene shows Alejandro looking at Armand in jealousy You can fall to your knees and beg me to take you back. [The Zorro'' theme song plays again]'' Zorro (x2) ''' '''So drunk, he can't even walk Zorro (x2) ''' '''His ex-wife, he likes to stalk NC (vo): After getting thrown out of the party, he finds a corner to go get drunk in, where, believe it or not, even his horse starts to drink with him. horse starts to drink beer from the bottle Alejandro: Hey, hey! Cut it out! horse burps, before walking away, accidentally knocking Alejandro off it Zorro (x14) Alejandro: Nobody leaves my tequila worm dangling in the wind! an explosion erupts, knocking Alejandro to the ground NC (vo; as God): This is God. Stop filming this piece of shit and start making a real movie. I mean, a drunken horse? WTF. normal Of course, somehow, nobody else heard or saw that giant explosion, which means Banderas is the only one who can figure out what's going on. next morning, Alejandro encounters Elena and Armand again Alejandro: An explosion. I simply wanted to make sure you were both safe. Armand: As much as you had to drink last night, I'm sure your vision was impaired. NC (vo; as Alejandro): Yes, but my hearing isn't. What the hell kind of accent are you trying to do? Armand: You do play polo, I take it? Alejandro: Naturally. to Alejandro and Armand competing against each other in a jousting match, polo NC (vo; sighs): Remember when this music used to go to cool stuff? In the first film, it was a horse chase, a swordfight, now it's goddamn polo! Oh, they just keep upping the fucking ante, don't they? Polo (x8) wins the polo match Armand: To the victor go the spoils. NC (vo): So, after that completely pointless exchange, Temporary Tattoos McGivens here goes to steal the deed to a person's house so he can own their land. is holding the wife hostage as the husband pleads to him Guillermo: Please, señor. This land's all we have. McGivens: And the Lord shall expel THEM before you and ye shall possess their land! NC (vo): You know, I don't think he knows what those words actually mean. I think he just memorized random passages, thinking they'll sound important. McGivens And Samson visited his wife with a young goat and said, "I will go into my wife in her room!" Wow, that sounded bad! Okay, just forget that last verse. That's a...that's not me. appears and confronts McGivens Zorro: Drop your guns. All of you! and his goons do as they are told NC (vo): Zorro has them where he wants them, tells the couple to go inside...and then just takes off like a pussy. Wait, he tells them to go inside the house and then doesn't even stay to protect them? That's like telling a mouse, "Go get the cheese from the mouse trap! I shall be with you in spirit from afar." are shown the husband being killed as Zorro's horse saves the wife and baby from the flaming house NC (vo): This leads to the husband getting killed, but luckily, Zorro's horse is inflammable and saves the wife and kid. Are horses just like super beings in this world? Eventually, Zorro sneaks into the bad guy's house, while Jones does pretty much the exact same thing. is shown having dinner with Armand Elena: Where is the bathroom? I would like to powder my cheeks. NC (vo; as Armand): Yes, your tan does seem to be coming off. is seen sneaking into the house by entering it through the fireplace NC (vo; as Zorro): Feliz Navidad, assholes. I am Zorro-ho-ho-ho! Armand is talking with his lackey, McGivens McGivens: It'll take my boys two days to cover the quarter mile. Armand: Otherwise, you'll get nothing. McGivens: Listen to me, you backwards-ass frog. You had all my money, you won't ever see me... suddenly grabs McGivens and pins his head on the table, before threatening him with a knife NC (vo; as McGivens): Christ, I'm so bad at what I do! Do you have a Bible quote you're especially afraid of? normal Our two heroes bump into each other after snooping around, leaving to Zorro having to hide. Zorro hides, Elena kisses Armand to distract him. Zorro gives the signal to Elena, who throws a pipe down to the ground NC (vo): Jesus! I think Mad About You had less bickering than this film! gets on his horse, who is now smoking the pipe NC (vo; chuckles): We're hoping to get the horse his own Nickelodeon show. Check your local listings. So, in the mother of all coincidences, Barbecue Sauce Tear McGivens HAPPENS to stop by a field trip that Zorro's son HAPPENS to be a part of, and HAPPENS to sneak aboard without being seen. Quelle coincidence!'' ('What a coincidence' in French)'' is caught by McGivens' goons Goon: What are you doing here, kid? Joaquin: Looking at two of the ugliest guys I've ever seen. throws boxes of soap at the goons NC (vo; as a goon): No, soap! All we can do is duck from its aroma-pleasing destruction! appears and saves Joaquin from the goons NC (vo): Zorro saves him and gets him to safety, only to be captured himself by the people who know his identity. is in jail, visited by the two men Elena fought earlier, called the Pinkertons Pinkerton #1: We're the Pinkertons, operatives of the United States government. Alejandro: Elena works for you? NC (vo): So, as you probably figured out, these are agents who blackmailed Jones to be a spy for them so they can stop whatever evil plans Sewell is up to. NC: sighs Okay, two major problems with this. One: Why the fuck couldn't she tell him that? NC (vo): Even if they threatened to kill him or her, she can still tell him and he can just be on his guard! Second, and definitely the bigger problem here: You find out who Zorro is and you decide to use his wife. beat Why the fuck don't you use Zorro?!* I mean, he's Zorro! He's fucking Zorro! He's literally an action hero! You go for his wife?! What the fuck's wrong with you?! How would this make sense in any reality?! * (In the film, that question is actually answered. The Pinkertons have shown to not approve of Zorro and his ways of saving the day, believing that he is a relic of the past, and that he should belong in a museum) to a skit involving the Joker, played by Malcolm, talking with Batman, played by Doug Joker: I know who you are, Bruce. And if you don't want me to tell the cops out there, I think you know what I want you to give me. Batman: And what is that? Joker: I want...Alfred. Batman: My butler? Joker: Yeah. Beat Batman: Why the hell do you want my butler? Joker: Oh, Commissioner Gordon...! Batman: All right, all right! I'll give him a call! out a cell phone Alfred? Alfred: Aye? Batman: Get down here. Alfred: Aye. puts down his phone Batman: He's on his way. pause You do know I'm Batman, right? Joker: Yeah. I don't care. Batman: I can bug phones, sneak into places... Joker: I still want my Alfie. Batman: Okay, I don't follow this at all. played by Rob, comes in Alfred: All right, here I am. the Joker and smiles Sweetcakes! Joker: Darling! romantic music plays, Alfred and the Joker cheerfully jog outside as Batman calls for them Batman: I can do gasoline drawings on a bridge! Joker and Alfred: off-screen We don't care! Batman: I am so done with this gig. walks back into the building. We go to commercial. After the commercial, we see Alejandro still in jail NC (vo): So, as if this Zorro couldn't possibly be any more pathetic in this film, he ends up getting stuck in jail, and has to rely on his son to break him out. That's right. An eight-year-old little boy is going to break out Zorro. [A clip of ''Star Trek is shown, showing Picard facepalming. Back to the movie]'' NC (vo): His son, of course, has a foolproof way to break him out...he just bends over. bends over, causing a guard to trip onto him and fall down to the ground, allowing Joaquin to get the guard's keys Christ, even by dumb guard standards, that's borderline brain-dead! What? He couldn't dress up like a woman and lure him with his feminine wiles? He Zorro then meets up with Jones at our villain's headquarters. and Elena fight against the bad guys. Zorro and Elena, at one point, use their swords to carve out their first letters on a guy's pants by his butt cheeks. NC looks, not amused NC: Survey says... [A board from ''Family Feud is shown. An answer box shows the answer, "Pretty lame"]'' Pretty Lame! That was pretty lame. NC (vo): They then discover that Sewell is part of the Knights of Evil Smokey Rooms who want to stop California from becoming a state, as well as destroy all of America. Armand: The power of the United States will be so great, it will overshadow us. But...America has one weakness. NC: confused Just one? Armand: Its people. NC: Well, sure, and all of this. huge list is shown. It includes: "Fast Food-Pride-Dependance on Phones-Dick Pics-Porn-Bad Governments-Corruption-[[Transformers|Michael ]Bay Movies-Pollution-Over Taxing-Causing Climate Change-TMZ-YouTube Comments-Pretty Much ANY Comments Online-Watching TLC-Still Calling it TLC-Bitching About Nothing-White Privilege-Bad Education-Cat Memes-Any Memes-Kryptonite (Yes, We're Actually Allergic to That)-Chipmunk Films-Giving Kayne West Work-High Cholesterol-Fox News-MSNBC-Kim Kardashian-Tabloid Magazines-Weird Greeting Cards-White Castle-Obsessing Over Bad Fashion-Drugs-That Creepy Bald Guy from those Six Flags Commercials-Snobby Hipsters-Crime-Bad Zorro Sequels] Armand: Nitroglycerine. We're preparing to launch a preemptive strike against Washington. of the men stands up Dillingham: I've heard enough. Brothers, you know my spirit is with you, but we risk antagonizing a sleeping giant if we fail. I'll see myself out. to leave NC (vo; as the man): As a member of an evil organization, I expect no retaliations, resulting in the end of me whatsoever. Armand: Lord Dillingham? man, Dillingham, turns to face Armand NC (vo; as Dillingham): Uh, yeeeesss? Armand: Would a demonstration put your mind at ease? NC (vo; as Dillingham): Actually, I think it would. Thank you very mu-- throws a vial of nitroglycerine at Dillingham, killing him in an explosion. Felipe comes in NC (vo; as Felipe): By God! I could hear that cliche all the way over here! is confronted by McGivens Felipe: Unless you've come to confess, you have no business here, McGivens. NC (vo): So Interview with the Redneck Vampire McGivens hears that Zorro visited the priest and dropped off the boy there. And, like most religious nuts, he shouts his damn Bible quotes everywhere EXCEPT in the goddamn church. Felipe: All right. I'll tell you. suddenly grabs a candle and throws its wax at McGivens' face, burning him NC (vo): Wow. I really do think this is the most useless villain I have ever seen on film. I mean, he hasn't done one thing correctly. [Clips from ''Scream are shown]'' I think the killer from Scream had less pratfalls than this guy! pulls out a gun and shoots the priest, apparently killing him NC (vo; as McGivens): I'm so sorry, Padre. If you had a hat, I would've shot that. normal They take the kid away, as Zorro, the master of disguise, sneaks into where they're making the nitro without ever being noti... is shown disguised as a different person, yet he still wears his mask Did everybody just come down with a case of the stupids? Seriously. How many people are working in this damn place? Not one of them, fucking one of them, notices that one of them is wearing a black mask and is so obviously Zorro?! All of him is exposed except for his hat! to a skit where Zorro, again played by Doug, is confronted by two bad guys, played by Malcolm and Jim, respectively Bad Guy #1 (Malcolm): Ha-ha! We got you now, Zorro... Zorro puts on a Santa Claus hat, causing the bad guys to become stunned Santa Claus! Bad Guy #2 (Jim): Our apologies. We thought you were Zorro. Doug Zorro: Oh, it's no problem. But for your disobedience, go cut your heads off. Bad Guy #1: But only the Emperor can demand such... Zorro immediately puts on an Emperor's hat, stunning the bad guys again. They bow to him Bad Guys: Your Majesty! Doug Zorro: Now get to the choppy-choppy. bad guys run away. Doug Zorro paints a Z onto his own face HA-HA! to the film, where Zorro is captured by the bad guys and unmasked in front of Joaquin NC (vo): They're all eventually caught, and his son is shown who Zorro was the whole time. Joaquin: Papi... NC (vo): And as you can see, his amazement fades quite quickly. Joaquin Eh, it would've been cooler if he was Spider-Man. Armand: Goodbye, De la Vega. pulls out his knife, preparing to kill Alejandro Elena: No! Not in front of Joaquin! immediately orders McGivens to stop for a moment NC (vo; as McGivens): No, please! This is the one time I can actually do something right! Alejandro: Elena, my family is my life. NC (vo; as Alejandro): And seeing how my life is about to be dead, you can kind of see where you lie on the totem pole. normal Okay, so this guy McGivens has Zorro, he's got a knife to his fucking neck, there's no way he can escape. What does he do? of killing Zorro immediately, McGiviens does what NC describes next Pushes him away, giving him time to fight back! NC: and disgusted This guy, he's unbelievable. NC (vo): The only thing he got done in this movie was shoot the fucking priest, and even then, I think that was just a lucky shot-- McGivens now prepares to shoot Zorro, suddenly, the priest, alive and well, appears and attacks McGivens OH, MY GOD! Are you fucking kidding me?! He didn't even kill the goddamn priest?! NC: Claim your prize, man! Claim your prize! You are the most worthless villain in film history! NC (vo): Oh, but it doesn't stop there. I know that sounds unbelievable, but he actually does manage to get stupider! This idiot is so goddamn dumb that Zorro doesn't have to end up killing him, he actually ends up killing himself! I'm not even kidding! He goes out like a whiny pussy bitch! having gotten himself trapped in a large cog wheel by Zorro, screams loudly like a little girl as a drop of nitroglycerine lands on his head, causing an explosion that kills him, as Zorro and the priest escape NC: smiles Even his scream was embarrassing. Applauds ''Give it up for him, ladies and gentlemen. ''is shown for the last time as a trophy is shown, along with the caption "Most Pathetic Villain EVER!". The sound of an audience applauding is also heard NC (vo): We will never see a less intimidating antagonist. NC: Well done, sir. Well done. NC (vo): Oh, and how did the priest survive that gunshot, you might ask? Guess. No, really guess, because there's only one thing to guess, and it's, of course, the right answer. NC: You know you're thinking it. Go ahead, you can say it out loud. NC and the audience (vo): The cross stopped the bullet! NC (vo): God works in mysterious cliches. Fuck. [A poster of Saving Christmas'' is briefly shown]'' Kirk Cameron is more subtle than you! climax, which takes place on a train occupied by Armand, who is holding Elena and Joaquin hostage, is shown NC (vo): So he goes after a train filled with nitro, which also holds his family, and... breaks a window Armand was looking out of, also punching Armand in the face coincidentally picks the exact right window to punch. To be fair, though, I do love this line. Zorro and Armand duel, Zorro uses his sword to make his Z shape on Armand's shirt Zorro: So the Devil will know who sent you. (The Devil, played by Malcolm, is briefly shown talking on a cell phone) Satan: I can handle my own paperwork. and Elena are shown having tied Armand to the front of the train, which plows into a large block, killing Armand and causing the nitro on the train to explode, destroying the train NC (vo): They strap John Murdock Armand to the front of the train where he blows up with the nitro and...thank God somebody started to build a brick wall, but then stopped 1/80th of the way through. governor is later shown signing the bill that will make California the 31st state of America Abraham Lincoln: Welcome to the Union, Governor. crowd cheers NC (vo; as person in the crowd): Yay! We belong to a country that's still using slavery! Freedom! Wonderful freedom! normal Our heroes decide to get remarried, only to find the bells are summoning Zorro again. And...I guess everybody's okay with him abandoning his family now. Elena: Padre, can you hurry it up a little? The people are calling. NC (vo): Let's hear it for our hero who has gone through absolutely no change whatsoever! and Joaquin happily watch as Zorro rides off on his horse to his next mission Deadbeat (x12) NC: Jesus Christ! What the hell happened? [Clips from ''The Legend of Zorro play out as NC gives his closing thought. A couple of clips from The Mask of Zorro are also shown]'' NC (vo): The first film was so good, and it’s so hard to believe that the same people were involved with it. The characters are idiots who don’t learn anything, the fighting is way too silly to get invested in, the humor’s not funny, the drama’s not interesting. It just feels like it was written by a child. I still stand by the first Zorro movie with Banderas and Zeta-Jones is an action marvel, one of the most entertaining of the past few decades. But this? This is just a disaster. It killed the chance of there ever being a Zorro movie in the near future. But, hey, if it was with these people again, maybe that was a good thing, because I don’t think I could sit through a piece of crap like this ever again. NC: Well, maybe if they changed one thing. scene in the movie is played with all of the characters' heads replaced with Catherine Zeta-Jones' head. Sexy music plays as NC smiles NC: That could work. the scene where Joaquin and the teacher fight with rulers is then shown, also with Zeta-Jones' face pasted on the two. NC frowns NC: Nah, nah, it's still stupid. I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. gets up and leaves. The credits roll Channel Awesome Tagline: McGivens: Listen to me, you backwards-ass frog. Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Guides Category:Content Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Sony Category:Catherine Zeta-Jones Category:Transcripts